Edward Gets Punked!
by BetterThanBellaXOXO
Summary: Emmett hypnotizes the Cullens into helping him out in punking Edward. What will happen? and how far will Emmett go to torment his brother?


**Edward Gets Punked!!! Hosted by: Emmett Cullen**

**Summary: Emmett hypnotizes the Cullens into helping him out in punking Edward.**

**Disclaimer: We do not own Twilight, New Moon, or Eclipse, if we did we would be way too rich and be off spending the money!!!**

Emmett POV

"Focus on the spiiiiral thingy. FOCUS!!!!!! Do what I say. OBEY!" _mwahahahahahaha! _"I shall scare Edward Cullen to death- o wait! TOO LATE!!!" I grinned evilly as I watched my army of mummies (aka: my family and Bella) bow down to me. "Alice!! You from now on HATE shopping!!! Bella you love shopping! Your goal in life is to become a model! Rosalie- you want to be a stripper!!" _oo this will be good!!!!!!!!!!_ Esme- you love to curse. Carlisle- all blood tastes gooooooooood!!! DRINK IT!!"

" Now-" DING DONG!! _ OMG why do people always interrupt me?!??! So annoying._ "Bella, go get the door."

"Yes Master."

"Call me Your Highness"

"Yes Master"

"I said, call Me Your Highness!"

"OK, Your Highness."

"Good now go get the door."_ I waited while Bella went to answer the door. My plan was going great until the stupid doorbell rang. This better not happen again. I cannot be interrupted more than once a day! Oh! I know how to stop the interruptions!!_

"Esme, go tear out the thing that makes the doorbell ring."

"Your Highness? I answered the door and found Michael Newton. What shall I do to him?" _Mike Newton? Oh! This is gonna be fun!_

"Good job Bella. Now go stand over by Alice and wait while I hypnotize Mike. Look into the spiral thing. Good! Now listen to what I say and do what I say. Only talk when I say it's OK. No questions!" _ Now that that's settled, I can have some fun!_

" Ok, here's the deal. Bella, you don't love Edward anymore, you love Mike. Mike, you love Edward. Edward loves Bella, and so do you Jasper. Alice you love Carlisle and Esme, you love Alice, and Rosalie, you love me. Oh, and Carlisle you love Jasper." _Yes! My plan is working! Eddie's gonna be punked! Now where did those video cameras go?..._

Edward's POV

"I'm home!!!!" _where is everybody? _"BELLA!! BELLS WHERE ARE YOU?"

"Please call me Isabella, sir Edward." Bella said, walking in very formally.

"Heyyy, Babe!!" It was Mike Newton.

"Keep your filthy hands off my Bella" I growled warningly.

"Not _her,_ you. DUH!! The hot dude." _Ok this is really creepy._

"Bella? Are you OK?"

"Get away from me, you perv!!! MIKEY!!! COME HERE!!!" _OMG!! Did Bella just call Mike, MIKEY?!?!?! Wait--- I'M NOT A PERV!! Well… not completely._

"Both of you!!! Off my girl!!" Jasper snapped his fingers in a Z formation. _What the heck_

"EDDIE OL' BOY!! You might like to see whats a-goin on in the kitchen" wink, wink Emmett grinned. _Emmett's the only one not acting weird, and that's only cause I'm so used to him being weird I don't notice anymore._

I hurried into the kitchen and lookey here. Alice and Esme making out. _EEEWWWWW! WHO COULD KISS ALICE??!!?!?!_ "CARLISLE! GETIN HERE NOW!"

Carlisle rambled in looking drunk. At that moment Esme broke away from Alice just enough to curse at us for disturbing her. "Wheres my Jasper-kins??? He was supposed to meet me in my office, for some…. Business." Carlisle looked around in a forlorn manner.

"What the heck is- CARLISLE IS THAT BLOOD ON YOUR CHEEK?!?!"

"You know, that Billy Black dude… he… tasted really… good," Carlisle mumbled.

"CARLISLE HOW COULD YOU?!" I was totally freaking out now. Carlisle was supposed to be the one in control.

I spun around to find Rosalie with her pants crumpled around her ankles, looking very fine in her undies… _no- wait- she's my SISTER!! I love BELLA!! Bella is fine. Rosalie is my sister _and ripping off her shirt. _Well I didn't think Rosalie would ever sink that low._

Just then Bella ran past dragging Mike who was blowing kisses at me. " Come on Mikey! We have to go shopping! Theres a Hollister opening at the mall and we have to go! The guys in the pictures there are so hot. You should model for them. LETS GO SHOPPING!!!! Oh, hi Alice! When Mikey and I get back from shopping I'm gonna give you a complete makeover! Yay!" _Bella hates shopping!! Am I in a parallel universe?_

"NOOOOOOOO!!!" Alice howled. _She sounds like the dog!_

"Yo, Eddie boy, you're startin to sweat. Did you like, go for a run?" _That's it. I need to get my stress out. On Emmett!_

"Dude, why'd ya punch me? You punch like Bella. But its Ok man, its all good in the hood.'

_This is really staring to creep me out. Bella likes shopping and Alice hates it. Carlisle loves Jasper, and Jasper loves MY Bella, Mike loves me, Bella loves him, Esme and Alice love each other, but Emmett and Rosalie still love each other. And now, OMG, Bellas trying to make out with Mike. _

Emmett's POV

_W-O-W this is working better than I thought. Bella actually like shopping and Esme and Alice are making out. This is sweet. Oh, and Eddies starting to hyperventilate!! This is so much fun! Now he's staring to cry! This is gonna make a great home video! _

**2 Hours Later**

Still Emmett's POV

"Hey Eddie-wart!!!! How ya doin ol' boy??" _Sweet, he looks like he's gonna faint!! Ooh! I can black mail him with this video!!!!!! MWAHAHHA!!!_

"Sooooooo, Edward-poo, I have some news for you. I hypnotized them all into thinking they loved each other and liked strange things, and you just got PUNKED!!!!!!!! Here's your t-shirt!!! Sorry, it's got some goat blood… it was the cleanest one I had."

claps hands

"AAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!" Bella sounded like a banshee!

"WHY THE HECK WAS I KISSING MIKE NEWTON???? HOW COULD YOU LET HIM, EDWARD??????? AAAAAHHHHH!"

"My Bella! You're back! And you still love me!!!! OMG! This calls for celebration!!! KILL EMMETTT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

_Uh oh!_

**Well, I hope you enjoyed that little fun story. If u liked it tell us and we might do a sequel where they get back at Emmett, mwahaha!! Please Review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


End file.
